power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lumiose City Pursuit
Plot While our hero’s are trying to get Greninja heal, Team Rocket have other planes for him where chaos have encounter in Lumiose City. Story In Chicago, Josie is practicing her routine with Warturtle and Raichu when Raichu tripped up and she gets frustrated and doesn’t understand how her cousin is one with The Pokémon. (Theme Song) As Laura and the others rush to Professor Sycamore as they see him putting his extra gear in his Jeep as they arrived and brought him Greninja. At the Professor’s lab, Laura is looking at Greninja being treated. Tommy looks at her. “Are you thinking about Greninja?” Tommy asked as he looks at her. Laura looks at him. ”Yeah I am Tommy Im starting to worry about how Greninja feel about loosing my mother like I feel about her.” Laura says as she looks at him. Sycamore looks at her. ”Hey Laura I bet you missed Nina as much Greninja feels about her and I see your wearing Nina’s necklace when she was your age.” Sycamore says as he looks at her. Freddie looks at him. ”Yeah she keeps it with her on her journeys she keep it to remember her mothe in her heart.” Freddie says as he looks at him. As they decided to visit the outside part to see Pokémon as Greninja senses Ash and Laura’s heart collide together as he rest as Team Rocket In disguise tried to catch Greninja but Garchomp save it and on a complete rampage as Laura, Tommy, Olivia, And Freddie chase after him as they chase it to the Lumiose city. As Garchomp climbs to the top as Laura and Pikachu follows him and Laura successfully saving Garchomp and saving Pikachu by falling to her life as Greninja in Ash-Greninja form save them both. ”Whoa Greninja you heard my voice and Ash’s heat thank your.” Laura says as she thanks Ash-Greninja and hugs each other as Ash appears seeing Greninja happy again. At Chicago Josie is watching the news and recognize Laura for saving Garchomp. At Professor Sycamore‘s Lab as he looks at them. “So I hope your stay here wasn’t so bad.” Sycamore says as he looks at them. Tommy looks at him. ”It wasn’t bad I slept wel.” Tommy says as he looks at him. Sycamore looks at her. ”Hey Laura have you get an Pokédex yet.” Sycamore asked as he looks at her. Laura looks at him. ”Well I haven’t gotten one yet.” Laura says as he looks at her. Sycamore gives her a Pokédex of Kalos and said to register for the Kalos league in the Pokémon center as she agrees as he looks at Freddie. ”Hey Freddie I want you to keep this shy Froakie to see the world.” Sycamore says as he looks at Freddie. Freddie seems happy to keep his new friend Froakie as they were about to leave as they went to the forest to say goodbye to Greninja and Zygarde. ”Thanks Zygarde so much for looking out for my mom she would be proud and Greninja you’ll do your job protecting Kalos and my job is to enter the Kalos League and became a Pokémon Master and when I find away to set Ash free will do it together.” Laura says as she looks at Zygarde and Greninja as the 2 are about to leave as Laura, Tommy, Olivia, Freddie, And Froakie are leaving the forest as Zygarde and Squishy looks at Greninja who looks sad about Ash and Laura leaving and Squishy looks at him to go with them. As Greninja runs to Laura and gets out her empty Pokéball. ”What, Greninja you want to come with me.” Laura asked as she looks at him. Greninja nods and Laura looks certain not to steal Ash’s release Pokémon but Ash suggest to take over his role with Greninja as Laura agrees as they tapped the Pokéball and Greninja goes in. ”Alright I’ve just caught Greninja!” Laura shouts as she looks proud as Squishy looks at her. ”Laura promise me to take care of Greninja.” Squishy says as he looks at her. Laura looks proud. ”I will Squishy.” Laura says as she looks at him. Zygarde looks at her. ”Your Mother would be proud of you today.” Zygarde says as he looks at her. Laura seems proud. ”Yeah she would be proud and I have her spirit within me.” Laura says as she looks at them. ''”Laura has finally gain a friendship with Greninja and catches him resuming his role as our hero left Zygarde and Squishy and she headed to register for the Kalos League as the journey continues.” ''The narrator says as he narrates the end. In Chicago, Josie is looking at Rhynhorn. ”Rhian I’m sure that girl on TV is my cousin Laura Chadson she finally arrived in Kalos with my mom and cousin and I’m sure Aunt Nina would be proud of her. In the Mysterious Islands, unknown to Laura and Freddie that Nina is still alive as Nina is looking at the photo of her family. ”Have a great adventure Laura, I promise I’ll see you soon.” Nina Says as she wish her family to be home. As she puts back her goggles and continues to work on her ship to return home to her family. Cast and Characters * Danielle Rose Russell as Laura Chadson * Kaylee Bryant as Josie Summers * Chris Zyika as Tommy Robinson * Ruby Rose Turner as Olivia Robinson * Tom Sweet as Freddie Chadson Villains Trivia L